Languages of Silisinia
The world of Silisinia has many different languages. Passage A wonderful serenity has taken possession of my entire soul, like these sweet mornings of spring which I enjoy with my whole heart. Espentellese The Espentellese language is spoken in and around the Noble City of Espentell. It is directly descended from many other languages, making it fairly easy to get a good grasp on. Espentell is a very powerful trading post on the doorway to the Gulf of Gold, so many traders and merchants will try to learn this language. Both as a result of the people of Espentell being descended from a diverse score of slaves who rebelled and being an important trading post where merchants from around the world come to meet, many languages, including but not limited to Arpetanian, Aicushi, Aintazinian, Paragese, Erreleuvan, and even Qeltheen and Low Geldarian have all played a part in forming the Espentellese language. Ysani The mysterious Ysani language is supposed to be very difficult. According to legend, no one fully human can speak it. Only those with Fishblood are said to be capable of speaking it, and even then it is nearly impossible. The Ysani language is suprisingly uniform across the continent of Ysan, with little to no regional variation. As there is no writing developed by the Ysani for there language, there is no sample possible. Only a few people outside of Ysan can speak the language. They are both sought-after because of their ability to communicate with the Ysani natives and feared because of their supposed Fishblood. Geldarian Geldarian is spoken in Geldar and comes in three distinct and unintelligible dialects: Royal Geldarian: Extremely difficult, thought to be the most difficult language to learn in all of Silisinia (with the exception of Ysani, thought by many to be impossible). Nouns can be declined with 32 case prefixes and suffixes, not to mention that the pronunciation is nearly impossible to master for a nonnative speaker. It is considered sophisticated to be able to speak this language, and only the Royal Family and Geldarian aristocrats speak it as a native tongue. An important aspect of social climbing is learning this language, but the Geldarians take insult very deeply if you do not speak their language with appropriate grammar. Low Geldarian: Easy, at least in relation to Royal Geldarian. Spoken by everyone in Geldar, including those who speak Royal Geldarian. Often the preferred language of Geldarians because it is much easier to speak and learn. Low Geldarian is easy in grammar as, reminiscent of the Geldarian culture, is short and to the point. However pronunciation is also difficult and unpredictable. Ambassadors to Geldar must be able to speak both dialects. In formal situations, Royal Geldarian is used. The Royal Family is encouraged to know both dialects, as well as Qeltheen equally well. Here is an example sample text in Royal Geldarian (see "Passage" for English translation) : Aecherea qerentka suraq e ereleqa olean deaq qoseal zaqareiq yearh, deraqa asqare utin qel qar deaqa qelarch ereqleva operaq weraq qad qahn et qel. And the same in Low Geldarian: Eqera qerka ey arle qosal paraq, resqur ey qel qar ey erqelve paraq weresid un qahn ey der qel.